


Of Supras And Lipstick

by chanelNONE (orphan_account)



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chanelNONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so please, please understand if it's really bad. I really hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Supras And Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please, please understand if it's really bad. I really hope you like it.

On a small island bathed by the Pacific Ocean lies a community with little more than a hundred citizens. The island, with a tropical climate, provides for its inhabitants resources to survive. Off the coast, surrounded by gorgeous hills full of greenery, rests a house. It is not much larger than a mansion, but it is quite enough for the needs of four people. The whole house was built in solid wood which makes it look like a comfortable and peaceful place.

Lying in the sand a few meters from the porch, under the shade of a large palm tree, there is a girl. A girl of fifteen, dressed in a white bikini. Her long  hair is tied behind with an elastic. Her face is beautiful, powdered with tiny freckles caused by the sun and her eyes are of a deep, tranquil blue. She is lying there, just looking at the sky. From the house a small child observes her carefully. Time passes very slowly when the island has no "guests".

The sun lies down, softly kissing the blue ocean. Alma gets up from the cold sand and walks home. She lights up the kitchen light and moves through the room cooking the family meal.

Half an hour later, she sits at the kitchen table waiting for her sisters to have dinner. "Where's Daddy?" asks Lana cutting a piece of squid. Alma wipes her mouth and after landing the napkin on her lap, she cleans her throat. "He won't have dinner with us tonight." Lana and Nina sigh while Alma goes on eating. 

Later, Alma gets a call. _"Hello?"_  A familiar voice answers her. _"Alma? It's me. Did you get my message?"_ Alma takes a deep breath and lets out a smile. _"Daddy? Yes, I did. I'm so glad you're okay!"_ she whispers. _"I need you to be prepared for tomorrow. You already know the rules. Alma, do not disappoint me."_ he says. Her smile disappears and a serious expression takes place. _"Yes, Daddy."_ He clears his throat. _"And Alma, I love you. Be careful."_

Alma turns off the cellphone and lies down on her bed. She observes the ceiling while thinks of tomorrow. She knows what she must do, but... What if something goes wrong? What will she do? She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Stupid island." she whispers.

A few minutes later, right when she was almost asleep, Alma hears someone knocking on her bedroom door. She gets up and sits on the bed breathing fast. Who could it be? "Come in." she finally says. 

On the other side of the door dressed in a pink pajama with little bunnies is Nina, her little sister. She closes the door and abuts against the wall waiting for Alma to tell her what to do. "What's going on?" asks Alma. "It's raining." Nina replies hoarsely. Alma looks at the clock standing on her bedside table and then to her sister's face. "And there are thunders too." she adds. "Oh, you mean you can't sleep, is that it?" Alma questions. Nina nods and her sister notices the fear in her sweet young face. "Come here." says Alma with a caring voice opening her arms waiting for Nina's hug.

After half an hour of conversation laughter and cuddles, Nina finally falls asleep lying on Alma's chest. She looks at her sleeping. After sighing, she leans her head on her sister's. "Sleep well, my sweet angel." she whispers.


End file.
